<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Ties by Whistle_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191768">Last Ties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist'>Whistle_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Starting Over</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Never again would they be bothered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new Mansion was lovely. </p><p>Spectre enjoyed their new home a lot.  They had hired movers to pack a lof the stuff such as food, furniture, paintings, the only thing that Spectre packed himself were their clothes. Once everything was in their home he had gotten to work planning out his garden, ordering seeds, plants and buying some trees to add to the place. </p><p>In the kitchen Spectre had some bread int he oven, soup cooking as he chopped up some chocolate to add to the brownies he was making for dessert. The Manion was starting to feel like a home now. Music played throughout the place from the speaker system they added. </p><p>At the counter, Ryoken was sitting on a stool typing away to make sure everything was running smoothly in Vrains. In all, it was a nice peaceful evening for them. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. </p><p>“Were you expecting someone?”  Spectre started to turn the soup down.</p><p>“No,” Ryoken got up. “I’ll get, Spectre. Don’t worry about it,” </p><p>“Alright,” turning the fire higher Spectre got back to cooking. He heard a bit of commotion at the front door. Frowning he was confused about what was going on. “...” </p><p>Maybe he should go check it out. Ryoken told him not to worry about it but who would stick a the front door to argue? Putting the soup on low, Spectre took out the bread and put the brownies in before going to see what was going on. </p><p>Getting the to the hall he paused seeing Ryoken there arguing with Faust. What was he doing here? As far as he knew the three weren’t allowed to know their address let alone come over. </p><p>“Ryoken, listen to me, there has could be a chance-” </p><p>“There is none. I know you had an infatuation with my Father and you forget that I’m not him. I will not start pursuing the teachings and ideals of a man man.” Ryoken glared stepping forward as the other man stepped back. “And Faust, come to my home again and you will wish I had sent you to jail.” </p><p>“Is that a threat?”  <br/>“It seems you have a hearing problem as well,” Came to the growl. “Leave now.” </p><p>There was a tense moment as Spectre held his breath watching. Finally, the man backed away leaving. Releasing his breath he hurried back to the kitchen as the door closed a bit harshed then normal. </p><p>Going back to cooking Spectre tied not to make it noticeable that he had left. He watched as Ryoken came back in looking angry. He took a moment before licking his lips going over if he should ask or not. </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>“I’m fine.” Ryoken sat down looking at the screen for a long moment. “Spectre. We still have all the evidence against the Knights right?” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Our names, are they still in there?” </p><p>“No, I scrubbed them clean when you told me,” There was a long pause. “Are they coming back?” </p><p>“No,” Ryoken typed in a couple of things. He did very few things that he regretted. Tuning the Knights over to CIA from America was something he would Japan, as sad as it was, going to try to sweep it under the rug. At least he knew the Americans would raise hell about it. He smiled. “So, is dinner ready?” </p><p>“...What did you do?” </p><p>“What I should have done a long time ago,” After a short while with files loading up Ryoken watched as the bard reached 100%. No going back after this. Getting up he walked around and pulled Spectre to him. “Do you hate me?” </p><p>“What? Why would you say that?” Spectre asked stunned. “I love you. I love you so much Ryoken…”</p><p>“I say it because I left them near you. Even after he was dead,” </p><p>“You didn’t have a choice,” leaning closer to kiss him Spectre smiled. “We’re here now. Together, so don’t even think I’d hate you, please,”</p><p>With a smile, Ryoken nodded. “I love you too.” </p><p>“...They know where we live. What if they show up again?” </p><p>“Don’t worry about that. None of them will be showing up ever again. That I can promise you,” Ryoken let go to go back to work. “How about tomorrow night we go out for dinner? A date night?” </p><p>And away from the news that the Knights of Hanoi would be captured in their homes, taken away as international news swarmed on the illegal experimentation of children more than ten years ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>